purplemoonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Whistler (website)/April 2000
April, 2000 In this issue: Page 1 'Kindness To Animals Day' by Jessie Marbella We're all concerned about the rainforests, right? And the way they are disappearing off the face of the earth? It's a complicated topic, of course, because the people who are clear-cutting the rainforest or smuggling endangered animals just want to feed their families, like the rest of us. But good or bad, a lot of new stories have been made and photographs taken about the rainforest and its problems. However, I want to talk about something a little closer to home. I want to talk about our own pets in our own neighborhoods and how they are being treated. I believe kindness also starts at home! If everyone were kind to their own family and pets, then the whole world would be a better place, now wouldn't it? Animals have the same rights as people do, even if these are not always recognized by the law. They have the right to good food, safe shelter, medicine, love, protection from cruelty and danger. I'm glad to say there isn't anybody I know in my school who is mean to their pets! But the news is full of horrible stories all the time about poor dogs or cats who have been mistreated, or snakes that were starved, or birds who have plucked their own feathers from practically going insane. Too many people get pets without thinking just how much work and attention these pets are going to be. They think a puppy or kitten is cute, then when these turn into big dogs or cats, they don't want them anymore! And what about Easter? Hopefully, all of you know by now that ducklings and chicks do NOT make good pets! They belong on a farm! And baby bunnies turn into big fat rabbits that need lots of cleaning up after and attention. Next Saturday is WPJH's official "Kindness To Animals Day" and I'm asking everyone to come and join in. We're going to have a 5K run, a raffle, a dog wash, a frisbee competition and lots of other fun events! There will even be a free health clinic run by Stephanie Hollis and her dad, with low-cost shots for dogs and cats. Hyacinth G. Beaker will be there from the TV show, "Tooth and Claw," featuring some fabulous birds of prey: eagles, falcons, vultures, hawks and owls. You won't want to miss this! Admission is only $3.00 for students and $5.00 for adults. Kids 7 and under are free. The Humane Shelter will also sponsor an Adopt-A-Pet booth for students who are ready to add a special cat or dog to their home. Be sure and ask your parents to come! These wonderful pets are loving and affectionate and will give you years of happy companionship. The WPJH raffle will include some great prizes, like a new mountain bike, a DVD player, a stereo system, a fleece dog bed, and deluxe pizzas! You can buy tickets from your homeroom teacher. And here's the most fabulous thing of all: part of the proceeds of our "Kindness To Animals Day" will be used for WPJH to purchase a few acres of land by Jacaranda Creek. This land will be turned into a dog park, where people can bring their dogs to run and play with other dogs and their owners. Now I think that's da bomb! Volunteers are needed for running booths and tables and collecting admission. Every volunteer will get a KTAD tee -- so hurry and sign up! This is your animal reporter, Jessie Marbella, signing off and saying: remember to give YOUR special pet a hug and a pat when you get home today. Page 2 'Ms. Tinydahl's Poetry Page' ' Spring causes odes of inspiration about beauty and love, and this month's poems are no exception! Nature is in her best mood and dress, life is affirming itself from every nest and barrow, and sap is rushing through the trees after their long winter naps. I am ready to throw off the burden of heavy sweaters and wool socks and run madly through the park, with bees and butterflies for my clover-scented companions! But until then, let's just read some lovely poetry... -- Ms. T.' Wild Beauty by Kabby141 The river flows like a crystal ring, As it goes, encircling everything, And the wind whistles, Through tall whispering pines, Wrapping, twisting, it intertwines, Everything in a world's so nice, From the greatest eagles, To the smallest mice. Blink of an Eye by LD89 The world can change In the blink of an eye. It can make you cry, You may try not to cry, But with that blink of an eye, It will run down your cheek With every wink. So don't try to stop it, Let it come, Just like the sun. The Worry Box by Daisy4ver44 This box is for your worries, The aches within your heart. A place to tuck away your fears, Where love and hope can start. So keep this box beside you, And know how much they care, For when you need peace and joy, The angels will be there. Spring Night by Sunsetta The river flows slow, The gold sun goes down. Sounds of animals are still, Leaves stop falling to the hill. The blue moon goes up to stay, Children go home, not out to play. Sleep covers the land. Stars hang in the sky. Spring Fever by 13iluvNSYNC The dewdrops glisten in the morning sun; Some fall, you can hear their little song: Drip drop, drip drop, drip drop... The grass is green and soft, You can smell it, like the sweet forest, Where trees move, singing a song: Shwishety swish, swish swish, swishety swish... The sun feels warm on my back, The road is really dusty, I run with a sudden might, I HAVE SPRING FEVER! Love by JJprincez Love is an eye, It should never be asleep; Always awake, But never to weep. It comes in all colors, White, brown, green and blue; It should never be glaring, But winking at you! Star Girl by Gapgurl1213 This star shines brightly in the night, A million miles away you can see her light, Her beauty she doesn't realize, But her confidence may be greater than her size, She sparkles brilliantly in the night sky blue, Could this sparkling star be you? April Fools by Sunflower57 The laughing and jokes every corner you turned, The pranks and jokes made your tummy burn, The hysterical spiders you put in your teacher's chair, The red tie-die shampoo you put in your sister's hair, The fake money you put in the school bank, The day is over and you didn't get pranked! Page 3 'Get Ready For The Big Dance!' by Dana St. Clair Got an idea for decorating the gymnasium? Want to help cook up some better-than-usual party yummies? Well, get out your crayons and dust off your brains, cuz WPJH needs YOUR help for the Spring Fling! We're recruiting girls and guys to come to a committee meeting on Monday, May 1st, to decide on best ideas. Proposed themes so far are: Cherry Blossom Wonderland Tropical Island Tango Spring Snowflakes Starry Night Splendor May Day Madness Music will be provided by our very own "Rebel Angels" and "The Explorers"! Don't miss this last blow-out dance of the school year! And hey -- you've got to dress up for it, so go get some cool rags off the rack! 'Voting Results' "REDHEAD BLUES" We asked you what Rockett should do to keep her honey's heart right where it ought to be...and here's how you voted: Sharla: Tell Miss Whoop-de-Paree to back her polished fingernails outta your squeeze! 3,327 Arrow: Sometimes musicians are only buds. Sit it out and wait for Ruben to get back to you. 9,370 Nakili: Learn to play guitar -- then bat those big brown eyes at that Rosales boy and ask him for some musical advice. 4,804 Miko: Talk about good times you've had together, show him you know who he really is inside, and that you care. 9,173 Now that she has your advice, what's going to happen with Rockett and Ruben? Stay tuned, chicas! Check out a special treasure on the front page of Friendship Adventures in May. Thanks for voting! Page 4 'Question Of The Month: How Important Is Honesty?' Max Diamond: "Are you kidding? Honesty is as important today as it always was. Maybe more, because there's so much news out there and it's hard to know who's getting paid to sort of lie about stuff to make a better story. So little kids, remember: don't believe everything you see on television! Me, I always try to tell the truth...except maybe around report card time. I mean, a guy has to have some survival skills!" Nicole Whittaker: "I think dishonesty should carry some kind of penalty, like life imprisonment or something. Because lying to your friends is just the lowest thing any girl can do. I mean, it can break people's hearts and cause them to lose sleep and stop eating. Not that I'm talking about anybody in particular..." Viva Cortez: "We always studied about George Washington and how he was so honest, because he admitted to cutting down that cherry tree to his papa. And how that made him such a great man, he could become president of this big country, America. Only then you know I find out that the story about the cherry tree was really a lie! So what is with that, eh?" Chaz Franklin: "I think honesty is really the only way to go. I think a girl has a right to know how you feel and whether or not you're interested in her. Or whether you are sneaking around on her with some other girl. And that is what I tell my best buds -- when they're not too boneheaded to listen!" Mavis Wartella DePew: "You cannot help being honest! You may think you can, but the cosmos is always there, ready to show you the bad things that can happen if you start not telling the truth! Karma is karma! You don't even have to think about it!" Miko Kajiyama: "Huh. I haven't really thought about it. I just do it." Bo Pezanski: "And the reason YOU are asking ME this question would be....?" 'Hayling By Night' by Suzygirl10 No sound, no sound, for all was still except the lapping sea. Just peace, just peace, for all was still and you were there with me. The sea, the sea, washing to and fro, my life it washed away. No time, no time, for a moment there was none that day. The sky, the sky, all cold and dark, but I was warm. No stars, no stars, where did they go? To sleep until the morn. I'm lost, I'm lost, on that forgotten beach, time is standing still. You were there, you were there, that's all I know and ever will. Just you, just you, nothing else mattered to me there. The world, the world, what is the world? I didn't know and didn't care. Page 5 'Editor's Pick: Websites Of The Month' Thanks sharp-eyed girls, for sending in coolio websites that will knock your socks off! Of course, I like to go and check 'em out before I recommend them. So here are my scoops on the sites you said thumbs up to: www.bored.com: I liked this one! It had lots of silly and amusing sites for those of us who have nothing better to do with our time! Virtual bubble-pak? What will they think of next? http://www.expage.com/page/moonlark: This was an interesting idea. I think it helps build girl community and role-playing, so go for it! I wish there were more camp visuals, but hey, someone obviously put a lot of work into it. http://209.185.12.35/computer/silverstarz: This is the Silver Starz Club that was formed on Purple-Moon.com for/by girls who belong to PM. So naturally, we like the idea. www.expage.com/page/Hogwartsathome: Apparently, the KA School of Magic closed down. How come? It was super! But if you can't get enough Hogwarts, try this one out. 'Flower Power!' by Arrow Mayfield and Gabs11 It's almost May! The birds are singing, the flowers are growing, and everyone is excited about school being out for the summer! And what better thing to happen in spring than a secret admirer showering gifts upon girls? Here's what those involved had to say about it: Nicole Whittaker: "I was walking down the hall, minding my own business, when it hit me that I had forgotten my Language Arts book, 'The Pit and the Pendulum.' I did a quick turnaround and opened my locker -- and there, inside, were flowers! They were signed 'A Secret Admirer.' I think it's got to be Cleve, cuz everyone knows he likes me." Felicia Ravenswood: "I just went over to my locker, like I do every morning, oui? But when I opened it, there was a bouquet of flowers inside! A label attached to the flowers said they were from a secret admirer. I'm still new here, but -- I think maybe it's Ruben." Rockett Movado: "I was talking to my bud Jessie on our way to lunch, when I mentioned my photo album. Well, she wanted to see it, so I said okay -- but it was in my locker, so I had to make a pit stop there. I opened it up and there were these flowers from a secret admirer! (sigh) I bet it's just Arnold, though." Sharla Norvell: "I was planning on skipping Language Arts, so I went to my locker to get some excuse for not being there. I opened it and there were some girly little flowers. Pansies from some pansy! I think it's a prank." It seems as if this Locker Admirer is taking hearts by storm with Flower Power. Who is it? Is it one person or a group of people? Why now? Like, Valentine's Day is way, way over! Well, these reporters are going to do a little sniffing around and see if we can get a whiff of the real prankster. We'll keep you posted as the story, uh, "blossoms"! Page 6 'The Knot Hole' The place to come for bits of gossip, special ads, and notes to readers... To RareStore: I thought your idea of a treasure store was really good, but the ad was really long and also meant the paper would have to post your treasure list every month, which isn't fair to other girls. So....GIRLS! If you want to "buy" rare treasures from RareStore, send her a postcard and ask for her April sales items. She'll tell you what they are and how many treasures you have to send to "buy" them. --Editor WusSup GirlFRiends?! Do you LIkE PoP muSiC? I lOVE PoP MusiC and I alSo LIkE r & B. Do u WanNa JoiN MY CluB?! I juSs SenD inFo AbouT muSic To All mEMbers.. HerE aRe The CelBRiTies: Pink/SiSqo/TLC/LfO/DeStINy's ChiLD /Blaque/JEnniFeR LoPez/ViTamIN C/EvE…If YOu AlSo LIkE ThEsE cELebRities...PleZe Join! All You GOtTa do iS GIVE mE youR stats! --GIrliE89 I'm starting a club called PMPP (purple moon pen pals). No limit to members. PMPP gets you a pen pal (no street addresses permitted). A newsletter will be send out every other week with debate topics and stuff like that. If you would like to join, write NWMS with your nickname or first name, age and gender. First 10 people get treasures. ---- I have a Speech and Drama Club. It is for GIRLS ages 7-12. We have a PRIVACY POLICY and RULES. We go by the 4 strikes and OUT method. To enter or to get more info. please contact me at "cokey22." Thanks-a-bunch! ---- Calling all Star Wars fans! Join my new Star Wars info club! Share cool Star wars facts! Find new ones out! If you are interested in joining, please send me a post card. --JediGirl2000 Hey! Ever heard of a show called Digimon? Do you like it a lot? If so, then this is the club for you! I am starting a club for Digimon lovers called the DLC. If this sounds good to you, then write to me! --bluebird1010 Hey there all you rare treasure traders! I wanna help you out! If you wanna find a treasure for a friend, yourself, or your collection notify me! I can find any rare treasure, tell you if it's new or rare, etc! So notify me ASAP and I'll hook ya up with ur long lost beauties!--OhSoDevilish Are you looking for friends? Join our club! The Purple Club is looking for members! Everyone is invited to join! In the Purple Club (or PC) you'll have a chance to meet other girls on Purple-moon and share stories, crafts, tips, etc. For more information or if you would like to join write to ARosie. ---- I am going to start a club that girls can go to, to talk about decisions, music, shopping, and lots of other things. You my think that this is just another dumb club but it is not. There will be a newsletter sent out every month. There is no limit of people. Write a postcard to sleepypj. ---- This is a club for all you girls that love Christina Aguilera, Mandy Moore and B*Witched! You don't need to like all of them, but you need to like at least 1 of them in order to join! We will have polls, newsletters, stories, facts and more! To join, send me a postcard. --pinknosecat Do you have a really cool pet that can do some really awesome tricks or an amazing pet that is incredibly sweet and friendly? If you do, send a postcard to BananaYellow describing your pet and its deeds, etc. Get your postcards in by May 15th. I will pick the pet I think stands out. If you win you will receive 7 treasures. Good Luck! ---- Hi! I am starting a club called "TKKOPM," which stands for "The Kool Kids Of Purple Moon." Trust me, it is going to be fun! I'll send u a newsletter that has sports talk, polls, games, big collectors' items, TV, and more! If you join, you get 1 treasure (everyone will have the same one) to show that we are all in the club! The limit is 10 people! First Come First Serve! Write a postcard To SunMist12 or Jolteon13! ---- Ok, this is for girls who like to TALK! The GOSSIP CLUB, where you talk about boys, music and clothes. Perfect for girls with big mouths. To join write to roxychick267 Got a book worth reading? Want to get some title of books to read? Well, I have decided to create a book club. There you can exchange poems, book titles, and if you like, treasures. Now it really isn't a club, but a place where people can share their creative ideas. So if you like books, come on over! (So it won't be confusing, I'll only allow 10 members) --LadyVampire4 I'm starting a club called *Music Luvas*!! We only talk about music and singers like LFO, Britney Spears, NSync, BsB, etc. To join, you just have to tell me your stats and screen name! --Girlie89 Hi! I just wanted to tell all of you that say you are starting clubs to be careful that you put down your screen name right in the Whistler. Because when I went to join a few clubs, the thing that finds screen names for you said that nobody had the screen names that were in the Whistler for those clubs. So double-check! ---- I have decided to start a club called the S.O.T. Standing for Stars Of Tomorrow. It is for all girls who dream of being famous in the future. We will share are dreams, and swap treasures. Spaces are not limited YET. If you want to join, please contact SpringShine. External Links *The Whistler, April 2000 Category:Whistler Issues